Secrets
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Robin has many secrets. But Kid Flash knows the biggest one. Robin's real name, Diane Grayson. Fem! Robin. Clueless Team. DaddyBats. Tiny bit of Birdflash.
1. Bats and Birds

**Author's Note: This is an interesting one that popped into my brain when my brother said that I was most like Robin from Young Justice. Yeah, but I think this one is fun so here goes. I own nothing.**

**Secrets**

1. Bats and birds

Robin had been at this for a long time, four full years of fighting the worst of the worst baddies ever. But the biggest thing Robin did was keep secrets. In the bat cave was the only time secrets got to be revealed. Robin arrived back in the cave and hopped out of the batmobile. Batman was a bit more sedate than Robin as he exited the car. Robin bounded over to the case where they kept their suits and carefully removed the mask, revealing a pair of deep blue eyes. Batman smiled slightly and spoke.

"You did well tonight Robin. You need to work on your front flips, I saw you almost botch that landing after you almost got caught by Ivy's plant." Robin nodded and took off the cape. Batman patted Robin on the shoulder.

"Get some sleep, we have a charity event to attend this afternoon. I believe Alfred has already picked out our outfits." An old English voice echoed down the stairs.

"I have in fact done so Master Bruce. They are waiting for you in your respective rooms." Robin grinned and grabbed the robe that hung next to the case and walked up the stairs grinning at Alfred as he patted Robin on the shoulder.

Once back in the room Robin threw the robe onto a chair and began to unwrap the bandages that were wrapped around her chest. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She flopped down onto the bed and fell asleep almost as her head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile Bruce sat in the cave and watched the footage from the fight. Alfred sighed and brought him a cup of coffee.

"You really should take your own advice master Bruce." Bruce nodded and took the coffee. He kept watching the screen.

"There, freeze image." The image on the screen froze on Robin flipping over a large vine that was attempting to get a hold of her. Her left hand had slipped almost off of the vine.

"Her hands were off center. That's why she almost slipped. We'll need to work on her landings." Alfred nodded and sighed.

"I still do not understand why you both insist on hiding her gender from the world." Bruce continued to examine the footage.

"It was her idea Alfred, and I fully endorse it. It is one of the best covers that she could have. Then there's the fact that it draws attention away from Bruce Wayne and Diane Grayson." Alfred nodded and handed Bruce a robe. Alfred began to make his way up the stairs when Bruce called out after him.

"It's her decision Alfred." Alfred smiled and nodded.

"I know Master Bruce. I know."

_Gotham City_ _July 3__rd__ 10:00 am_

Bruce walked down the hall of Wayne manor straightening his tie. When he reached Diane's door he knocked.

"Hang on a second." Diane called through the door. Bruce waited a few minutes then knocked again.

"Diane, we are going to be late." Bruce heard a scoff from inside the room. Then there silence for a few minutes. Bruce tapped his foot against the floor, checking his watch. He knocked again a bit more impatiently.

"Diane it wouldn't look good for us to be late to the Wayne Industry Charity Ball." He waited but there was no response. He was about to knock again when the door suddenly opened revealing Diane Grayson standing there dressed up in a deep purple dress that reached her knees. It was subtly sparkly and flowed around her legs. Her shoes were simple black pumps with small violet roses on the strap. Matching flowers were twisted into her short crop of black hair. Her blue eyes twinkled under a line of dark liner. Silver bracelets twinkled at her wrists and matching earrings hung from her ears.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. It takes time to look this good you know." Diane grinned. Bruce smiled a bit indulging his daughter. She did do quite a bit of work to keep up her cover, her sweet innocent adopted daughter of the wealthiest man in Gotham. She as Diane was Gotham City's darling, the brightest star shining from Gotham academy, the girl who spent her Saturdays volunteering wherever she was needed, and helping to untarnish the image of wealthiest man in Gotham.

"Now shall we go? Like you said it'll look bad if we're late." Bruce shook his head as Diane glided past him, she walked well in heels a difficult task even for someone with her particular skill set. Bruce shook his head she was growing up, but he knew he could still surprise her. They got into the car and Alfred drove them to the Charity ball. It was almost exactly like it had been three years ago. Three years ago, when Kid Flash had discovered Robin's true identity.


	2. In A Flash

**Author's Note: I know bad cliffhanger and really short first chapter but I'll get there. This one is a bit different from my other ones. This one is mostly told in flashback. There will be different parts and it will jump around a bit. But to start it is what it sounds like. I own nothing. **

2. In A Flash

_Gotham City July 3__rd__ Three years ago_

Wally pulled on his tie as he sat in the back seat of his uncle's car. He didn't want to be here. The concept of Gotham spooked him, those villains were not right. They were nothing like the ones in Central City. But he also didn't want the Flash going off without his new sidekick, Kid Flash. What if something bad happened? He couldn't let his uncle Barry meet the other, more experienced sidekick, without him. He almost wanted to run into the dark knight and his not so dark new partner, almost. But he knew that the only reason he was even here was because his Aunt Iris had gotten three tickets to the Wayne Enterprise Charity ball. Even she wasn't sure why, she had only requested two one for her and one for Barry but they had sent three. Barry had convinced Iris that it would be an educational experience for him and she had agreed to let him tag along. But that didn't mean he had to enjoy himself.

Diane was in a similar mood. She was getting used to these big events where she was almost always the center of attention, even a year after and three months of being Bruce Wayne's ward. But it was getting to be a normal thing for her, the whole concept of being Gotham's darling was not wholly appealing but it was a great cover for what really kept her going. Robin was who she really was now, robin was who she was meant to be and she loved it. It was her calling, to help people so they would never have to go through what she had. She'd been at this for a year now and she had been able to help so many people without anyone ever suspecting who she was. Little did she know that that was all about to change.

"Coming Diane?" Diane stepped out of the car, her black flats going rather well with her pure white dress and the white rose that sat carefully in her hair. Bruce smiled at her.

"Nervous?" She grinned and shook her.

"After that near miss with the joker last night? Nah not really, this is much less frightening. This is just seven hundred people all over thirty fawning over Gotham's darling. Somehow I was more comfortable fighting the Joker." Bruce rolled his eyes at her and grinned as she smiled at Alfred as he opened the door for her. At least he knew he could still surprise her, she was a clever kid and getting smarter. He'd seen her do things with computers that he had never seen before, she was already a better hacker than he was, and that in and of itself was impressive. She was gifted but she was a loner. He saw himself in her, and he didn't want her to end up like him, alone. But to do that she needed friends. He was starting to make them, thanks to her but she didn't have any real friends her own age. She and Barbra were getting closer thanks to things like this but she needed more than just Barbra. That was part of his plan for today.

Wally was already bored out of his mind. They hadn't been here for more than five minutes and he was so bored he almost couldn't see straight. The only thing that had been mildly interesting was Bruce Wayne's speech thanking everyone for their generous donations, Wally was actually interested in meeting one of the richest men on the planet if only so he had the bragging rights at school tomorrow. What he hadn't expected was the girl that was tailing him when he walked over to talk to his aunt Iris.

"Iris West, how lovely to see you again, and Barry Allen welcome I'm glad you could both make it." Iris grinned at Bruce as he kissed her hand and Barry glared at him. Bruce smiled at him and held out his hand to shake Barry's. After a tense second Barry smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice of you to invite us Bruce. This is our nephew Wallace West." Bruce smiled at him and motioned the black haired girl forward. She had large sapphire blue eyes and smiled at Wally. She looked about his age and that was awesome cause all these adults were just too boring to be around.

"Very nice to meet you Wallace, this is Diane, my daughter." She grinned at Wally. Wally grinned back at her as Iris started in on her questions for her article. Diane sidled up to Wally.

"Hey, nice to meet you Wallace." Wally scrunched up his nose.

"Please call me Wally, I hate it when people call me Wallace." Diane laughed.

"Alright then, Wally, you guys live in Central City right?" Wally nodded and Diane lit up with a smile.

"That's so cool! Have you ever met the Flash? He's so cool. I hear he's got a sidekick." Wally puffed up a bit at the mention of his alter ego.

"Yeah I have met the Flash actually, he's pretty cool. But Kid Flash is cooler." Diane grinned.

"Nice! But is he as cool as Robin! Come on Robin's got all those cool gadgets and he runs with the batman!" Wally grinned as they began debating superheroes.

Iris had finished her questions and Barry smiled at Bruce as Iris went off to find a glass of campaign. Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes Barry?" Barry shook his head still grinning.

"You planned this didn't you?" He asked gesturing to the animated conversation the two kids were having. Bruce smiled a small but genuine smile.

"She needs friends closer to her own age. And when I heard that the Flash had taken on a sidekick, well it made sense for them to meet each other." Barry's eyes widened.

"You told her?" Bruce took a sip of his campaign and shook his head.

"I didn't have to. She hacked into the batcave computer and found my files. Took her about ten minutes to do it. Took her about two to figure out who kid flash really was. She even started the file on him for me." Barry stared.

"She hacked your systems?" Bruce nodded.

"Yes."

"On her own?"

"Yes."

"Did you teach her how to do that?"

"Technically no. I was teaching her how to hack into security systems, disable them and the like but she figured it out all on her own. All I had to really do was teach her the basics. She's a natural." Barry whistled, truly impressed. The girl was only ten and even Batman was at least a little impressed with her. She was a hell of a kid. He hated to think what might have happened to her had Bruce not found her after her parents death. He heard Wally laughing and looked over at the pair to see them laughing about some kind of inside joke. They were hitting it off really well. Bruce looked pleased with himself. As per usual. But Barry didn't have much time to think about it as the wall to his left, the one closest to the kids, exploded, blowing him and Bruce across the room.


	3. The Joke's On You

**Author's Note: I know I'm horrible. I'm aware of that but now we get to the meat of the story! Villains are fun anyway here we go. I own nothing!**

3. The Jokes On You

Barry was already jumping into action. He pressed the button on the side of his ring and in the blink of an eye the Flash was racing to pull people out of the way of the falling debris. He heard maniacal laughter ringing through the room and noticed that Bruce had already disappeared to some dark place to change into his costume. A few feet away he spotted Wally and Diane, it looked like Wally had grabbed her and put himself between her and the explosion counting on his healing factor to help him. Diane was looking at him a bit dazed but still clear eyed. Wally grabbed her hand and ran, not as fast as he could but fast enough to get out of the way of the figures in the gaping hole in the wall.

Wally grabbed Diane as soon as the explosion started. That was one of the advantages of super speed, as he sped up the world around him slowed down. Using this to his advantage he had managed to get Diane out of the way of the explosion, hoping that his uncle Barry was ready. He grabbed Diane's hand and yanked her out of the way as men with large guns dressed in some of the loudest suits Wally had ever seen walked up into the room through the hole in the wall. Wally fingered the ring on his finger, one of his uncle's spares that now held the Kid Flash costume. Problem was he couldn't change with Diane watching. He turned to tell her to go hide but she was already gone. He paused, confused for a moment but then slipped back behind some overturned tables and changed in seconds into Kid Flash, pulling his goggles out of his pocket and slipping them on. He peered around the table just in time to see the one person he had hoped it wasn't cackling as he fired aimlessly into the air.

"I do always like to enter with a bang!" The Joker stood in the midst of his clown painted minions and Wally felt himself very nearly freeze. The Joker was the worst of the bunch. Several people started screaming and sobbing at the sight of Gotham's worst nightmare. There was a flash of red and several of the men dropped to the ground without warning. Taking his mentors lead Kid Flash zoomed out disarming and knocking out several of the Joker's henchman. As he did he heard a slightly creepy laugh echo around the room and several somethings landed at the feet of the Joker he stepped back, his grin widening as the metal objects exploded.

"Finally! Someone who can take a joke!" He shot into the air and someone dove from one of the walls near the Joker and landed a punch square on his jaw. The Joker reeled and as the smoke cleared Wally saw Batman standing there looking dark and menacing. How had batman gotten here so fast? He didn't have super speed. A second later it occurred to him, the only way for batman to have gotten here that fast was if he was already here. Despite all evidence to the contrary Wally West was not in fact an idiot, all of the time. He had after all been smart enough to figure out how to recreate the Flash's lab experiment. He was smart enough to figure out that whoever Batman was during the day had to be at this party. The loud cackle sounded again and someone swung down from the corner and took down three of the Jokers bad guys. He landed on the first and used the collected momentum to flip onto the second man before he could react then swept his leg under the feet of the third man bringing his foot down on the man's nose shattering it and rendering him instantly unconscious. The Joker cackled.

"Finally! The Bat and the Boy Blunder! We got cut off last night, we never got to have real fun! I couldn't let that happen now could I! Boy's get them!" Wally glanced around taking in faces looking for the missing ones. There had to be two of them, a man twenties to mid thirties maybe early forties, and a boy somewhere between nine and twelve. But there weren't any kids that age here except for him and he clearly wasn't Robin. The Flash raced over to his nephew and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wanna see the Masters at work?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at his mentor. Barry pointed to the entrance, pulling a protein bar out of the snack compartment of his suit.

The Joker's minions rushed at the dynamic duo who didn't even need to exchange glances as they dove into action. Batman folded his hands together and Robin used his connected fingers as a springboard to leap directly into the center of the cluster of goons. Batman was moving the second Robin's foot was off his hands he dove around the oncoming men and towards the Joker. They worked in perfect sync, one defending the other, in this case so Batman could neutralize the Joker before anyone got hurt. But that left Robin with at least fifteen men to take down on his own. Wally didn't like those odds. But apparently Robin did because he was grinning like a maniac, there was something awfully familiar about that smile but Wally didn't have time to work out why because at that very second Robin threw down several pellets that must have been smoke bombs because as soon as they hit the ground they exploded into giant plumes of smoke obscuring the entire crowd of goons.

He was about to rush off into the cloud to save the clearly younger, not to mention non-powered, hero but the Flash held him back.

"But…" Flash shook his head. The sounds of fighting echoed from the smoke cloud.

"Rule one when in Gotham, do not interfere with the workings of the dynamic duo. We help protect civilians, not take down these mad men. They've got this, plus they know we're here so they aren't focusing on the people. Bat's knows how to work this kind of situation. Now let's see that speed. Get the civilians out of here. I've got any stragglers." Wally nodded and readjusted his goggles racing off to pull the civilians out of the clearly crumbling building. Two seconds later, on his second trip he noticed that the smoke had cleared and Robin was the only person left standing in the center of a mass of unconscious bodies. None of them were dead but most were severely wounded with at least three broken bones each. Wally was stunned for a second until he heard Robin call out to him.

"You're supposed to be a speedster, cause I don't see much movement!" He grinned in Wally's direction and Wally could swear on his suit he had seen that grin before, recently. But right now he had bigger things to worry about, mostly getting the civilians out but also finding Diane. She had been nowhere in the groups of civilians. Neither had Bruce Wayne. Then it clicked in his brain and he tripped over his own two feet. Bruce Wayne and his ward mysteriously disappear and Batman and Robin appear, also out of nowhere. It had to be them, but it didn't fit. Robin was a boy. Diane was not. But there was no other explanation. Wally finished getting the civilians out of danger only to return to find the joker in cuffs and Batman talking to the Flash. Robin stood watching for the police and grinned at Kid Flash again. Now he was sure it had to be her.


	4. Revelations

**Author's Note: Glad everyone is liking the cliffhangers. Also we're gonna have some flash-speak in this chapter. For those of you unacquainted with this, it is the term for when a speedster is too excited to actually breathe between words, soitlookslikethis. I own nothing. **

4. Revelations

Wally stared at Robin. It all made sense, even Batman made sense. Bruce Wayne would be able to afford all the stuff they used, had the influence to get things done in Gotham. And Diane had been some kind of circus performer before Bruce had taken her in, Wally remembered reading something about it a while ago but he couldn't remember details. The hair was the right shade of black and Robin's skin was just as pale as Diane's and the smirk matched the one she had given him while they were arguing about who was the cooler sidekick. Robin looked at Wally, domino mask covering his… her, eyes and burst out laughing.

"Wow, your face! My god it's priceless, I wish I had a camera." The cackling was a bit unnerving but Wally glared at hi... no her. He would bet every cent he owned that if he removed that mask he'd find a pair of bright sapphire blue eyes sparkling at him in amusement.

"Waitwhat! Howisthatevenpossible! You'reRobin! Butyou'rejustakid! Andagirl! Robin'sagirl!" Kid flash was rambling which just made Robin laugh harder. Barry glanced at Bruce.

"I don't know if you caught any of that, but he knows." Bruce nodded. He did in fact catch all of that. He was fluent in spooked speedster having to deal with Barry on a semi-regular basis.

"Be sure he understands the consequences of telling anyone. Or I'll have to talk to him." Barry nodded solemnly. He'd heard of the talking that Green Arrow had gotten when he wanted to tell his protégé who Robin and Batman were. It had been quite unpleasant, to say the least. Wally was still working his motor mouth and Diane was still giggling like a maniac but really Bruce couldn't blame her, it was pretty funny, and he had to admit the Flash had found an intelligent kid to back him up. He wasn't nearly as smart as Diane but that would be asking quite a bit. He heard the sound of approaching sirens and turned to face his own protégé.

"Robin." She stopped giggling immediately and turned to look at him. They had gotten quite good at reading each other over the past year and she knew exactly what he was telling her to do the second they made eye contact. Just to show off a bit she flipped backwards pushing off from her hands and landing neatly on her feet, five feet away standing directly next to Batman. She grinned and waved at Wally.

"Till next time Kid Mouth." Batman threw down a smoke pellet and when the smoke cleared a second later both were gone. Wally stared, stunned. Barry speed over to his nephew and grinned at his expression. He patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah they're always like that. Come on, Commissioner Gordon doesn't like powers hanging out in Gotham any more than Batman does, well maybe a little more." Barry grinned and his dumbstruck nephew nodded slowly, a feat in and of itself since Wally almost never did anything slowly. They both raced off and changed back into their suits. Both were dusty and Wally's was slightly torn from the flying debris but that just made it look better. They both slowly made their way out of the building, to find the GCPD talking to the crowd. Iris spotted them and ran to Barry hugging him close. When she finally let him go she checked Wally over for injuries and then hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad you are ok!" Wally squirmed in his aunt's arms and she let him go.

"You must be very proud of your nephew Iris. He was very brave." Wally spun around to see Bruce Wayne and Diane Grayson walking up to them. Both looked a bit worse for wear but neither had so much as a scratch on them. Diane's once pure white dress was now gray and brown with dust and she had lost the flower from her hair along with one of her shoes. Bruce's immaculate suit was also discolored and slightly torn. His hair was a mess. He grinned at Wally who felt himself swell with pride, but only a little. It was too weird thinking that this guy was Batman.

"I saw you save Diane's life in there Wallace, I just wanted to say thank you." Diane grinned at Wally as Bruce held out his hand to shake. A bit awestruck Wally took his hand and shook it. Diane walked up to him, grinned wider, and held out her hand to shake as well. Wally took it and she leaned in a bit.

"Yeah thanks, Kid Mouth." The last two words were whispered for his ears only but his eyes widened to the size of plates as Diane turned back to Bruce.

"Come on Diane, we should be getting back to Alfred, he'll be worried about us."Diane nodded and the dynamic duo walked away leaving Wally stunned, Iris slightly confused but proud, and Barry trying not to laugh. Wally felt something in his hand and found a slip of paper with a phone number written on it. Just below that were the words,

_Text me._

Written in a neat cursive letters. Wally grinned and pocketed the note. The two young heroes didn't know it at the time but that one day was to turn into a friendship that would last a lifetime.


	5. At The Ball

**Author's Note: Alright! So KF found out! Now we jump back to the present day. I promised Clueless team and Daddy Bats. Well we get them in this chapter. I promise. We have now jumped back to present day which is about six months into the Young Justice cannon, so after Bereft, but before Homefront. I own nothing. **

5. At The Ball

_Mount Justice Yesterday 8:40 pm _

Artemis was nervous. She had received an invitation to the Wayne Enterprises Charity Ball a few days ago and had very nearly declined to go. Until she learned that there would in fact be people she knew there, specifically the team. They had all been rather surprised to receive invitations, well everyone except Wally that was. Wally hadn't stopped bragging about it, he apparently went every year. But none of them had any idea why they had been invited. Artemis had a sneaking suspicion. She had received a Wayne Enterprises scholarship after all. But as to the others the only explanation given was that they had been specially selected to receive assistance from the Wayne foundation. It wasn't until Robin arrived that they received a real explanation. Robin grinned.

"Well Bruce Wayne is one of the biggest sponsors of the league. Batman probably had a hand in this but it should be a good team building exercise." Still grinning slightly Robin turned away from the team towards his room. Wally was hard pressed to keep from laughing.

"So are you going to be there as well Robin?" Rob was kind of notorious for skipping out on team building events. Robin shook his head. He frowned slightly.

"Sorry M'ggan. Not this time. Bat's has me doing a solo patrol tomorrow. Cause it's a big day for crime in Gotham, especially around the Charity Ball. Maybe next time." Aqualad frowned a bit but nodded as Robin entered his room and grabbed several bird-arangs and slipped them into his belt which he had pulled out from behind his jacket. They left as Robin closed the door to change into his costume. Once everyone else was gone Wally knocked softly on his best friend's door. After a few seconds it opened to reveal Robin in full costume working on her holo- computer that sat in the small compartments situated on her glove. Wally closed the door behind him and grinned at his friend.

"So seriously, you are going to be there right?" Robin grinned, the light from her computer shining on her face.

"Of course! Wouldn't pass it up, not with you guys there to tease, and the best bit is that no one but us will know it's me."

_Gotham City Present Day 10:20 am_

M'ggan was really the only one having any fun. She was wearing a very pretty red dress that had just the right amount of sparkle to bring out her deep brown eyes. She'd even done her hair up in a cute little bun with little red sparkles shining in it. Superboy looked very uncomfortable in his suit and tie as did Kaldur but Wally seemed right at home lounging around in his suit. Artemis was ill at ease in her deep green knee length dress. Her mother had insisted on doing her hair so that it fell around her face in gentle curls. She felt out of place here. Even more so when Wally sat up and waved at someone across the room. Artemis eyed the crowd for whoever Wally was waking at and spotted two people she recognized across the room, Barbra Gordon who was currently talking to her father Commissioner James Gordon of the GCPD and Diane Grayson adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne who was waving back across the ballroom. Artemis' eyebrows almost crawled up off her face. Wally knew Diane?

A few minutes later she got her confirmation as Diane made her way over to them. She grinned the million dollar smile she was so famous around school for and hugged Wally.

"Wally! It's so great to see you!" Wally grinned down at the shorter girl and hugged her back before turning to the team.

"It's awesome to see you too Diane. Guys this is Diane. Diane this is Megan, Conner, Kal, and…" Diane interrupted him when he reached Diane.

"Artemis Crock, right! We go to school together!" Artemis paled a little but rolled with it.

"Oh yeah, I knew I'd seen you somewhere before." Diane's grin only widened and became more mischievous, for a split second Artemis was reminded of Robin.

"Well yeah you should we are lab partners." Kaldur looked confused and Megan looked a bit confused but mostly concerned. Diane knew what was running through their heads. Why was Artemis attending school in Gotham instead of Star City? Diane didn't seem to notice the ripple she had sent through the group and turned back to Wally.

"Come dance with me!" Wally blushed a deep red and looked around.

"But what about?"

"Bruce? He's chatting up your aunt's boss, you know the blonde woman? Come on you promised me last time that you'd dance with me!" Artemis grinned at Wally's embarrassment, even if it was a bit confusing. Why wasn't he flirting with her" Maybe he was scared of Bruce Wayne, which would make a bit of sense. Bruce Wayne was one of the most influential people in America, passed up only slightly by Lex Luthor.

"I don't know how to dance this kind of dance." Diane was a very happy person, Artemis hadn't seen her grin slip even once, even at school. It did not even slip now.

"Come on I'll teach you!" Without waiting for him to protest again she pulled him out on the dance floor. Kaldur turned to Artemis looking like he was about to question her but before he could Barbra Gordon walked over and asked him to dance. He had accepted, too surprised to refuse and a few minutes later Megan and Conner had followed him out onto the floor. Artemis sighed and watched as the pairs danced a bit clumsily on the parts of Megan and Conner. Wally looked terrified that he was about to step on Diane's feet but Diane was laughing at him. Kaldur was surprisingly graceful as he and Barbra swayed around the dance floor.

Bruce watched closely as Wally seemed to lead Diane around the dance floor. It was clear to him though that Diane was the one in charge of this situation. She had learned how to do that from him, how to control a room without showing any effort. How to turn any situation to her advantage and use it against someone was a lesson she had learned almost too quickly. She really was a wonder. But what made him think a bit more was how she had acted around her team. They, minus Kid Flash, had no clue who she really was. Yet she had acted so calm and cool around them, even letting slip that she knew Artemis. She had done that on purpose, knowing that it would force Artemis to tell the rest of the team the truth. Or at least that was what she had hoped. He knew her well enough to know she'd worked out the truth about Artemis but that didn't mean he had to like having Robin on the same team as the daughter of two notorious criminals. The rest of the league, mostly Green Arrow, was convinced that Batman was being too overprotective and maybe that was true but Robin was one of the only people that he cared about.

Wally must have noticed that Bruce was staring because he suddenly paled and as soon as the song ended he let Diane go. Diane looked over at Bruce and laughed. Wally glared at her.

"Oh come on Wally! He's not going to hurt you because I asked you to dance."

"You aren't on the receiving end of the Daddy Bats glare!" Wally whispered looking around to make sure no one heard him. Diane giggled. Wally shook his head and grinned. She hadn't changed much in three years, but at least she had one person to be herself with. Wally was proud to be that friend.


End file.
